


Forever My Angel

by darkfusionx



Series: Farewell, Angel [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffyverse - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1999-09-29
Updated: 1999-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of the prom that Buffy and Angel should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Forever My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Denotes ''is for inner thoughts.

Buffy sat down in the old library chair, waiting for Rupert Giles to arrive. It had been Friday morning and Buffy hadn’t slept in eight hours and the coffee she kept in her thermos wasn’t helping.

As Buffy stretched and planted her head on the mahogany table and closed her eyes, she was startled when she heard Giles say, “Buffy, good morning.”

“Good morning to you too, Giles,” Buffy said between yawns. She watched as he made his way to his office and unlocked the door. After, three years of her being the Slayer, he still wore tweed. “I gather you slept well, Buffy,” Giles said as he took off his coat in the office.

“Giles, you know, I didn’t get any sleep, since the patrolling I did. I’ll just wait until I hit the hay, back home,” she responded. “So, Buffy, where did you stay all night?” Giles asked, knowing what her answer would be.

“I was at Angel’s. We were talking about the prom. He isn’t exactly the ‘Saturday Night Fever’ type” Buffy replied. “Well, maybe he’s just not ready, Buffy,” Giles said, as he walked out the office. “Not ready? Giles, I have waited to dance with him, it’s something a girl dreams about, besides the whole ‘stabbing vamps in the heart thing’” Buffy said, as she stood and walked towards Giles.

“Giles, you remember when you were a kid, how you loved a girl and you wanted to take to her the dance” Buffy said. “Well, actually, I-I was very shy when it came to things of that nature. All England had were tea and crumpets, boy I missed the old times,” Giles said as he went into a time warp. “Hello, Giles, are you in there, or did you just had a tweed moment?” Buffy asked him, while laughing at the silly expression he was making on his face.

“Hello, hello, the Scooby Gang is here,” Xander said as he and Willow and Oz, came in. “Well, hello, sunshine,” Xander said as he noticed the dark circles set under Buffy’s eyes. “Hi, guys, so, what brings you to school so early in the morning?” Buffy asked Willow. “Well, we decided to get down with the school thing…besides I woke up early,” Willow said as she took a seat on the oak counter. “So, what’s your excuse, Harris?” Buffy said as she turned towards Xander.

“I wanted to beat the rest of Sunnydale’s elite…besides, Willow called me at 5:00 in the morning” Xander chimed. “So, Buffy, how was patrolling?” Willow asked knowing she wanted to hear the gory details. “Well, Will, I staked five vamps and another set over by the Bronze, but my night was just peachy” Buffy replied with a smirk on her face.

Willow knew that Buffy had a secret to tell; a very BIG secret. Buffy walked towards Willow and propped herself up next to Willow. “So, Buffy, how was last night really? That’s if you want to talk about it” Willow said trying not to act so nosy.

“After, I went patrolling, I walked to the mansion to see Angel,” Buffy said as she beamed. “That would explain why you’re wearing the clothes from yesterday” Willow pointed out. “Will, I did change my pants and shoes, I just have on the same shirt.” “So, you and Angel did the ‘horizontal mambo,’ huh?” Willow asked really not caring about how she talked.

“No, Will, besides, if we did it, he would turn back into ‘evil guy’ again, and you know how Xander gets when it comes down to Angel,” Buffy continued. “I just don’t want to go through all of that again, we are just starting to get things back together, I just don’t want to screw things up with him” Buffy replied as she looked at Willow with sadness, burning in her eyes. “Well, who says you have to get all freaky with him? He loves you and that should be all there is to it, nothing else” Willow responded.

“I guess you’re right, Will, why should I have to worry about it? Just because we have to fight the mayor and Faith, doesn’t mean I can’t have a good time with Angel” Buffy said. “There, you go. Just stop worrying yourself,” Willow said as she held out her arms, and Buffy fell into them.

“All I have to do is find a way to go to the prom without having Angel in a uproar about it” Buffy said softly against Willow’s right ear. “Wait a minute, Buffy, you’re considering bringing ‘Dead boy’ to the prom?” Xander asked. “Xander, calm down, I said I would see if he wanted to go” Buffy said.

“Anyway, Willow, I don’t have anything to wear to the prom and I was wondering…” Buffy paused. “You were wondering if I can help you out. Sure, I can help you” Willow smiled as she let go of Buffy. “Thanks, Will, you’re a big help” Buffy replied.

“Hello, little people” Cordelia said. Buffy and Willow watched as Cordelia walked right past them and took a seat at the mahogany table, and placed her redbrick Gucci bag on the table. “So, Buffy, you were out again with the freaks and weirdoes, huh?” “Well, Cordy, you know me, I’m just so quick to beat vamps down with my cheap Gucci bag and last year’s pumps” Buffy quipped. She had put up with Cordelia for three years, enough was enough, and it was time for a change.

“Cordy, why do you hate me so much?” Buffy asked. “You’re weird, Buffy, face it” Cordelia replied, looking away from Buffy. “Don’t worry, Buffy, Cordelia is just being Cordelia. Besides, she’s not staying in Sunnydale for long, so you don’t have to see her” Willow said leaning towards Buffy.

Willow hopped off the counter and walked towards Oz, who was talking to Xander about the prom. Willow came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, Xander knew that was his cue to leave them alone. Xander walked to Cordelia and Buffy watched as they bickered about him not being 'trustworthy’ and her lack of ‘feelings’.

Buffy saw that the comment Xander made hurt Cordelia’s…Cordelia’s ‘feelings’? That shocked Buffy because she thought ‘Queen C’ had no feelings when it came to others, Cordelia isn’t what you call a humanitarian. Buffy actually felt sorry for Cordelia…well, just a little bit. Her thoughts went from Cordelia to Angel,' I wonder what he’s doing now' Buffy thought to herself.

A few streets away from Sunnydale high…

_Angel laid in bed asleep, he dreamt about Buffy, but something was wrong…very wrong. He was transported back in time, where the ‘Great’ Angelus ruled. He watched as his horrible alter-ego slaughtered innocent women and children; the carnage was terrible._

_Bodies laid scattered across the big town house where he kept his victims. Angelus stood as two of his wicked, and notorious minions, brought him a young woman who had torn clothes and a very badly bruised face._

_Angelus watched as the young woman was dropped right in front of his feet. “Finally, you are mine, Slayer” Angelus said as his face transformed into it’s horrible visage. “I have waited for years, for you, Slayer. Now, that I have you, you’ll become my pet” Angelus snarled. Angelus stepped down from his perch and grabbed the fragile creature with his right hand. As the creature stood, Angel saw his most terrifying fear…Angelus had broken Buffy and was about to make her his slave._

_Buffy had been beaten severely, and she had tears running down her swollen cheeks. “No! Leave her alone, you bastard!” Angel roared. He leaped in front of Angelus, but he couldn’t stop him. Angelus looked at Buffy with his golden eyes and parted his lips and said “Aye, fair maiden, you look so…horrible. This is how you are going to look when I present you to my minions? Forget it, I think, I will drink you…dry” Angelus glared at her._

_He removed her clothing from her shoulder. Angelus seemed mesmerized at her fair skin. He moved his head forward and harshly pressed down on her neck. The power consumed him as he drained the life out of Buffy._

_Angelus felt her twitch in his arms as he drank. Angel was so powerless, he couldn’t do anything to stop his evil alter-ego from killing the one woman he truly loved. Angel watched in horror as Buffy’s naked body buckled at Angelus’ feet. Angel fell to his knees in tears. “No,” was all he said as he crawled towards his beautiful ‘Slayer’. Angel took his right hand and wiped the tears from the dead girl._

_Angelus turned towards his throne, and sat down as if nothing happened. Angel looked up at ‘him’ and Angelus had a look as if he were watching Angel the entire time. “Angel. She died very quickly. See for yourself” Angel turned around to see Buffy sitting upright with her face transformed into a vampire. “Hi…lover” she hissed._

Angel woke up abruptly, sweating from head to toe. “Buffy!” he shouted. After, not getting a response, Angel realized that it was just a silly dream. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and laid back down and closed his eyes…

Back at Sunnydale…

Buffy hopped down from her perch and walked toward Giles. “So, Giles, since we’re all here early, what do you want me to do?” Buffy asked. “Well, I…” before Giles could respond, Principal Snyder barged into the Slayerette headquarters. Ever since he took over as principal because of the unfortunate death of Principal Flutie, Snyder had it in for Buffy. “You can tell me why all of you are on campus so early in the morning” Snyder said. “We are helping, Giles, with research on abnormal behavior” Buffy responded with a smile. “Summers, you would know something about abnormal behavior” he counter-attacked.

“You know…” “Buffy, we should schedule this lesson later after classes” Giles interrupted. “Well, good, I don’t want these delinquents in this school so early” he responded. He turned on his heels and strolled out of the library pleased with himself.

“Anyway, Giles, I’m waiting for an answer” Buffy replied. “Well, Buffy, you should prepare to deal with Faith” Giles said. “Giles, I can handle Faith. Look, she made her bed, now she has to sleep in it” Buffy said. “I just want you to understand that you will be facing, something far greater than what you have ever faced before” Giles pointed out to her. Buffy was more like a daughter to Giles for three years. Now, she was about to face something that he knew in his heart that she wasn’t ready for.

Cordelia and Xander looked at each other knowing the consequences of the situation.


	2. I Only Have Eyes For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Angel end their awkward relationship on a light note.

Angel walked Buffy home from the library. He could see the confusion, daunting her soft face. “What’s wrong, Buffy?” Angel asked her as he stopped to look at her. “ Nothing, I just- I don’t know, Angel. It just seems that we have come so far and yet we didn’t.” Buffy responded, finally stopping completely. “What do you mean?” Angel asked as confusion now settled on his pale face. “I mean that we have been together for a while now and we just keep getting into arguments, it’s so much that we fight more than Xander and Cordelia.” “Buffy, forgive me, but, I don’t understand what you’re talking about. Are you saying that you want to break up?” Angel asked her as he felt like he was choking on air that he didn’t need. “Well, Angel, I don’t know. You said that after the business with the mayor and Faith was through, you would just leave.” Buffy responded as she began walking further away from him.

“I really don’t get it, Buffy. I changed my mind because I wanted to wake up with you beside me. Wrap your arms around me, feel your warmth against my cold body. I love you, Buffy” Angel said as he walked up next to her. “I love you, too, but, things change Angel, I don’t feel like we are compatible anymore. I want something more than just a relationship, I want commitment” Buffy said as she walked two inches further. Commitment. Damn, she had to go there didn’t she? Angel thought to himself. “You already have that, Buffy. I stay true to you. I never cheated on you,” he said with hurt in his voice. “And what about Drusilla? What about all the women you had before me?” Buffy asked him as she turned around to face the man who she saved from death. “Drusilla meant nothing to me, Buffy. I used her like-I-mean when I turned again; I never once touched her. I was so driven mad by you that I ignored her. Don’t you see that you mean the world to me?” Angel asked as he moved closer to her, hoping she wouldn’t turn away. “I know, I just don’t understand why would anyone want to touch that skanky whore.” “Me either” Angel responded.

The next few minutes were torture on him. He wanted to be in her arms safe back at the mansion, or at least in her room. “Buffy, let me ask you a question” Angel said finally. “What’s up?” “Do you trust me?” “What do you mean, Angel?” Buffy asked with confusion settling on her pink face. “I mean, it seems like you don’t trust me enough to believe me, when I tell you that I love you” Angel said. “Angel, it has nothing to do with love. We can’t keep hurting each other like this over and over again” Buffy said.  
The streets were quiet and the stench of death was in the cool air. Buffy sensed it and so did Angel, but both ignored it. “It has everything to do with love, Buffy. Without it, we both would be lost. Look, after I lost my soul that night, I couldn’t think of anything, besides destroying the world and all that lived in it. You taught me how to love someone; no matter how many wrongs they have committed against themselves, or others. I lived for the moment when I could wrap my arms around you, and tell you that everything was going to be all right”. “But you left me. How could you do that to me? If I was to be your life, why did you leave, Angel? You left because you were a coward, and a liar. I trusted you with my heart, body, soul, and my love, and you just took all of that away from me. Who were you to play God with my feelings, Angel?!” Buffy shouted as she ran off. “Buffy! It wasn’t even like that! Buffy!” Angel shouted out after her.

Buffy ran all the way home. Her heart bleeding, because she couldn’t face the fact that she didn’t want Angel anymore. He was her real true and only lover, and now, she was willing to throw all of it away. Angel headed towards her house, hoping that he could convince Buffy that they needed each other. His head hung low in shame. Angel should have realized that the strain was becoming more evident by the minute. She hates me, and there is nothing I can do about it. It wouldn’t hurt to try to persuade her, to believe in me Angel thought to himself.

Buffy reached her room and dropped herself onto the bed. It hurt to tell Angel that she wanted to break up with him. Tears streamed down her face, so badly that she couldn’t see the figure standing by her window.

“Buffy, we need to talk about this” Angel said as he walked toward the grief-stricken girl. “Why? So, we could get into another argument?!” Buffy responded in fury. “I have to explain how I feel about you. Long ago, I…never met anyone like you before. I laid eyes on you for the first time, I knew within my own soul that I had fallen for the most prettiest, sensual, and adorable girl I ever met” Angel continued on. “I wanted to be with you so much that it hurt. You opened my heart, Buffy. You showed me what it was meant to love someone. Can’t you see how I’m hurting too?” Angel asked as he kissed her on her right cheek. “Angel…” “Shhh, it’s all right, Buffy. You don’t have to say anything at all” Angel replied as he laid Buffy down on her bed.

“I only have eyes for you, my love” Angel said in a light whisper. “Angel…” “It’s all right, Buffy, don’t worry. In the morning you would feel better” he said as he curled up against her small frame. “I only have eyes for you, too, Angel, my love,” Buffy replied as she kissed him on the lips and closed her eyes.

The End


End file.
